Not Strong Enough
by jandjaddicted
Summary: J2/AU. Jensen Ackles é advogado e Vice-Presidente do escritório de Advocacia do pai, Alan Ackles. Sua vida sempre foi apenas uma sombra do que a família sempre quis para ele, nunca pode fazer suas próprias escolhas e isso acabou se tornando algo normal. Mas tudo está prestes a mudar após Jensen conhecer uma pessoa que bagunçará a sua vida.


**Not Strong Enough**

By RoseFrackles

**Shipper**: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: Jensen e Jared não me pertencem, infelizmente.

Assim que entrou naquela boate, Jensen sentiu o arrependimento pesar na consciência. Não deveria estar ali, é claro que não deveria. Algo em sua mente parecia gritar, gritava tão alto que chegava a incomodá-lo, e não era culpa da música alta. Ele precisou de um tempo para se acostumar com aquelas luzes, as pessoas dançando e bebendo por todo lado, era difícil andar por ali sem esbarrar em alguém. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava em um lugar como aquele, se sentia um tanto deslocado no meio de tantas pessoas jovens. Não que fosse velho, mas, aos 30 anos, se considerava maduro o bastante para ficar a noite inteira em alguma festa, bebendo, sem pensar no amanhã.

Mas já estava ali, agora seria muito tarde para desistir. Até por que, a pessoa que o havia convidado, quase o obrigado, a ir já o tinha visto e estava acenando exageradamente.

- Não acredito. Eu consegui tirar Jensen Ackles da toca? É isso mesmo? Será alguma miragem?

- Já pode colocar esse feito no seu caderno de realizações, Steve. – Jensen respondeu, mal humorado.

- É assim que você cumprimenta o seu amigo? O único que se preocupa com o seu vício em trabalho? – Steve Carlson fingiu estar ofendido, mas logo abriu um sorriso e entregou uma garrafa de cerveja a Jensen. – Aqui, você vai gostar muito deste lugar.

- Você me disse que seria uma boate reservada, este lugar está lotado com todas as pessoas da cidade, se alguém me vir aqui eu...

- Calma Jensen, ninguém vai te ver, as pessoas estão preocupadas em se divertir e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Estamos bem longe do centro e todos os seus companheiros de trabalho não gostam de festas. – Steve tentou acalmá-lo, mas nada iria acalmar Jensen, estar ali era muito perigoso.

Primeiro, era uma boate muito conhecida por receber um público mais alternativo: Gays. Segundo, Jensen estava enfiado em um armário tão fundo e escuro que às vezes nem ele mesmo sabia como sair. Steve era o único que o conhecia tão a fundo, não era gay, mas faria qualquer coisa para ver o amigo se divertir um pouco, até levá-lo a uma boate gay.

Jensen nem sabia explicar por que aceitou o convite. Sempre levou a vida de uma maneira discreta, terminou o curso de Direito e passou a trabalhar no escritório de advocacia do pai. Teve pouquíssimos casos com homens, apenas três. E um deles não deveria contar como caso por que Jensen tinha apenas 12 anos e era apaixonado pelo vizinho mais velho, mas o primeiro amor não podia ser esquecido. Os outros dois foram da faculdade, casos de uma noite apenas.

A verdade era que ele nunca se importou tanto assim com a vida amorosa, se sentia feliz com o trabalho e a família, preferia focar a atenção apenas em coisas concretas, menos complicadas. Mas Steve vivia enchendo sua paciência, dizendo que ele precisava se divertir mais, que não poderia viver apenas de trabalho e, talvez, no fundo ele também pensasse isso. Talvez esse tenha sido o motivo para ter aceitado aquele convite, embora estivesse se sentindo estranho por estar ali, não era o tipo de diversão que o agradava, Jensen era um pouco careta, mesmo que nunca admitisse isso.

Quando a cerveja acabou, Jensen resolveu pegar algo no bar, algo mais forte, assim poderia parar de se preocupar um pouco como Steve queria. Ainda não tinha se movido, não sabia dançar muito bem, nem gostava de tentar, mas o álcool tinha um efeito libertador em Jensen, por isso poderia ser uma boa pedida. Ou não.

- Uma dose dupla de tequila, por favor. – Jensen pediu ao barman, que balançou a cabeça em resposta.

- O mesmo para mim, por favor. – Disse uma voz desconhecida, alguém tinha acabado de se sentar no banco bem ao lado de Jensen, que olhou para o lado e viu o rapaz olhando-o diretamente. – Eu estava me perguntando se você iria sair de perto do seu amigo em algum momento.

Jensen passou alguns segundos para perceber que era com ele mesmo que aquele rapaz estava falando. Até sentiu o rosto queimar um pouco por que não estava acostumado a ter olhos tão ávidos assim grudados nele, não de outro homem.

- Ahn... Eu não sou muito bom na dança... – Jensen respondeu, evitando os olhos do rapaz, ainda não tinha conseguido capturar todos os detalhes do rosto dele, maldita timidez.

- Eu acho que ninguém aqui se importaria em te ensinar uns passos. Eu não me importaria. – O desconhecido continuou falando, tinha um jeito leve e despretensioso, não parecia ser nenhum pouco tímido. Jensen sorriu sem jeito, nesse momento as bebidas haviam chegado e ele não demorou a pegar sua dose e virar de uma vez. – Então... Ele não é seu namorado?

- Não, não... É o meu melhor amigo. – Ao responder, Jensen ergueu os olhos para o rapaz e se permitiu olhá-lo com mais atenção, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante, por que ficou ainda mais sem jeito. O cara era bonito demais. Ombros largos e braços fortes, a camisa escura de botões com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, mas nada se comparava àquele sorriso e os cabelos longos, escuros caindo sobre a testa. Rapidamente desviou o olhar, estava sendo hipnotizado. – Não sou um cara que gosta de festas, mas ele quase me obrigou a vir.

- Então é por isso que eu não consigo lembrar do seu rosto, nunca o vi aqui... E eu sei que lembraria. Ah, me chamo Jared. – Ele disse após estender a mão para Jensen em um cumprimento.

- David. – Disse Jensen, que resolveu dizer um nome falso na hora, por impulso e medo de ser reconhecido.

Jared era muito divertido. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos e Jensen foi se soltando aos poucos, claro que a tequila estava ajudando bastante, mas Jared era realmente interessante, olhava para Jensen como se ele fosse a única pessoa naquele lugar, a única que conseguia ver.

- E então, vai aceitar as minhas aulas de dança? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso de canto, sua perna estava encostada contra a de Jensen e o loiro só percebeu isso depois que Jared se moveu e o contato acabou.

- Ahn... Eu não sou bom, vou acabar pisando no seu pé e...

- Não aceito não como resposta. – Jared se levantou e puxou Jensen pela mão para o local onde havia menos pessoas dançando, estava um pouco escuro nessa parte da boate.

Jensen não queria passar vergonha, mas quando Jared apoiou uma das mãos em sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto, a vergonha desapareceu. A música que estava tocando era eletrônica, rápida, dançante, mas Jared começou a se mover lentamente, conduzindo Jensen para uma dança calma, que diferia de todos ao redor, mas ele não parecia se importar, permanecia sorrindo e olhando para Jensen fixamente, como se estivesse decorando todas as sardas em seu rosto. O loiro sentiu algo em seu estômago, como se todas as suas entranhas estivessem dançando um frevo, só podia ter sido a bebida.

Jared era bem alto, Jensen alcançava seu ombro e ele mesmo não era baixo, mas Jared era acima da média. As mãos dele também eram grandes e firmes, o loiro pôde senti-las percorrendo sua cintura e costas, o puxando para cada vez mais perto. Jensen se sentia em um estado de hipnose, isso era um pouco assustador por que mal conhecia aquele homem, mas se sentia muito bem envolvido naqueles braços fortes, sentindo o cheiro bom que emanava da pele dele. Nem percebeu que seus rostos ficavam cada vez mais próximos, tanto que os dois lábios se tocaram sem pressa alguma. Jared apertou o loiro com mais força em seu abraço e Jensen se deixou levar pelo beijo, pelas sensações e pelo gosto da boca de Jared.

Tudo era muito intenso, cada parte do corpo de Jensen se arrepiava mais a cada segundo, nunca tinha experimentado algo assim, um desejo tão forte por um desconhecido. Mas a sua cabeça parecia estar voltando ao normal, se deu conta de que estava beijando um cara no meio de uma boate, então parou o beijo e se afastou abruptamente.

- Desculpa, eu preciso ir.

Jensen nem olhou para trás, saiu esbarrando nas pessoas e fugindo o mais rápido que podia até encontrar Steve novamente, que já estava pensando que tinha sido abandonado na festa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Steve perguntou, preocupado com o amigo que parecia bem desconcertado.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu só preciso ir para casa. – Jensen olhava para os lados sem parar, com medo de que o tal Jared aparecesse.

- Não, me conta o que aconteceu, você demorou muito para pegar a bebida e...

- Eu conto no carro, vamos embora. – Jensen se virou e Steve o seguiu para a saída, sem entender nada, mas guardou as perguntas para depois.

No caminho para a casa do amigo, Jensen contou tudo o que acontecera no tempo em que saíra para buscar uma bebida e acabou sendo hipnotizado por um cara chamado Jared, que era tão bonito que parecia um ser de outro mundo.

- O cara conseguiu te fazer dançar e ainda te roubou um beijo? – Steve falou com uma expressão de surpresa e logo depois começou a rir – Realmente, ele deve ser algum tipo de mentalista com super poderes.

- Pára com isso, não é brincadeira! – Jensen gesticulava enquanto dirigia - E se alguém me viu? E se...

- Para com isso você. Ninguém te viu, seu paranoico! Você conheceu um cara e deu uns beijos, pelo menos a noite não terminou no zero a zero, quer dizer, pelo menos para você, por que eu estava quase conquistando uma garota, mas você quebrou o meu olhar 43, também tenho métodos de hipnose, sabia? Olha só. – Steve se concentrou e fez uma expressão que Jensen achou muito engraçada.

- Você está ficando vesgo, isso sim! – O loiro deu uma gargalhada alta e jogou nele a primeira coisa que viu pelo carro, mas logo voltou a ficar pensativo, lembrando o que acontecera minutos antes.

******J2*****

Após deixar Steve em casa, Jensen seguiu para o seu apartamento onde morava sozinho. Era um lugar bem espaçoso e aconchegante, decorado por ele mesmo, escolheu cada detalhe sem aceitar nenhum palpite de terceiros, queria se sentir em casa de verdade, um lugar só seu. Já havia pensado em comprar um cachorro, mas percebeu que não teria tempo para cuidar dele, então desistiu da ideia, mas a vontade ainda existia dentro de si.

Ele tomou um banho morno, comeu alguma coisa e foi se deitar logo depois. Ligou a TV do quarto, mas não prestou muita atenção, sua mente estava bem longe. Só conseguia pensar em Jared. O que era bem incomum para um cara como Jensen, que evitava sentimentos, ainda mais por alguém que mal conhecia. Jensen não sabia explicar o que aconteceu naquele momento em que os dois estavam dançando, por que sentiu aquela ligação tão forte, por que aquele beijo mexeu tanto consigo. Mas preferia pensar que fez o melhor em se afastar, embora quisesse voltar o tempo e estar novamente dentro daquele abraço, reviver novamente aqueles segundos, sentir só mais uma vez o gosto de Jared. Ver o seu rosto outra vez e gravá-lo na memória para sempre.

******J2*****

Trabalho. Só isso iria fazer Jensen parar de pensar no rapaz da noite passada, precisava ocupar a mente com algum processo e logo, logo as lembranças iriam sumir, ele tinha certeza disso, por isso chegou até mais cedo no escritório. Usava um terno escuro e calças da mesma cor, além da gravata azul. Tinha uma sala só para si e até uma secretária que lhe ajudava, tudo tinha sido ideia do seu pai, Alan Ackles que o tinha nomeado Vice-Presidente. Jensen queria merecer esse cargo, ver o pai orgulhoso era uma coisa que ele levava muito a sério.

- Bom dia, Sr. Ackles. Chegou mais cedo hoje... – A secretária de cabelos loiros, Katie Cassidy, abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo.

- Bom dia, Katie. Sim, hoje eu caí da cama... O meu pai já chegou?

- Chegou sim, está fazendo entrevistas com os novos estagiários, parece que hoje ele vai escolher um. – ela comentou.

- Espero que dessa vez seja alguém competente, o último só durou um mês aqui. – Jensen disse antes de entrar na sua sala, que estava bem organizada, como sempre.

A decoração era simples, um armário, uma mesa, cadeira e alguns porta-retratos com fotos da família de Jensen, os pais, os irmãos e os avós. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e começou a procurar os processos que havia deixado em andamento desde o começo da semana, aquele mês tinha começado com muito trabalho, então ele iria mergulhar nele até que sua mente não tivesse espaço para mais nada.

- Jensen! Que bom que chegou mais cedo hoje, assim vai poder conhecer o nosso novo estagiário, - Soou uma voz grave bem em frente a sala de Jensen, que ergueu os olhos para ver o pai, Alan. - Ele está assinando os papeis e hoje mesmo começará o trabalho.

- O senhor tem certeza que...

- Eu tenho. Dessa vez eu fiz um processo de seleção mais minucioso, detalhado. O rapaz é jovem, acabou de terminar a faculdade de Direito em Stanford e tem muita disposição para o trabalho. – disse Alan, que parecia realmente animado com a escolha que fizera.

Jensen acenou com a cabeça em sinal de aceitação, ainda não estava totalmente confiante de que esse estagiário fosse durar; Quando se termina a faculdade é normal ter muita disposição, mas quando o trabalho começa a pesar... As coisas mudam.

- Venha cá rapaz! Agora que é o novo contratado do escritório, tenho que apresentá-lo ao vice-presidente, a quem você irá se reportar nos primeiros meses. – Alan exclamou, ainda estava parado em frente a sala de Jensen, chamando alguém para se aproximar. – Esse é Jensen Ackles, meu filho e herdeiro de todo o patrimônio da família, acho que vocês poderão ser bons amigos.

Jensen se levantou para cumprimentar o novo contratado, que apareceu na porta da sua sala alguns segundos depois. Logo ao olhar o rosto dele, Jensen sentiu aquele "frevo" novamente em seu estômago, as pernas pareceram perder a força para sustentar o próprio peso do corpo, não podia acreditar que aquilo era real. Só poderia ser um sonho, um pesadelo, uma piada de muito mal gosto do destino.

- Jared Padalecki, muito prazer. – Jared abriu um sorriso, não tão grande como na noite anterior, e estendeu a mão para Jensen, que permanecia imóvel. – Vai ser um grande prazer trabalhar aqui, Sr. Ackles.

Jensen sentia o coração bater tão forte que teve quase certeza que todos na sala podiam ouvir, seu rosto também estava queimando, mas Alan estava olhando-o e ele precisava manter a calma. Então apertou a mão de Jared rapidamente, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

- É muito bom tê-lo conosco. – Jensen respondeu sem mais delongas, não sabia para onde olhar, nem o que fazer.

Jared parecia ainda mais bonito do que se lembrava da noite anterior, talvez fosse a roupa social que o deixava mais elegante e sério, mas estava claro que aquela situação tinha incomodado os dois. Jensen se sentia envergonhado por ter dado um nome falso quando se conheceram, mas o medo de ser descoberto era maior que qualquer coisa e às vezes o levava a fazer besteiras. Mas também não tinha como ele imaginar aquela situação. Qual a probabilidade dele se encontrar novamente com Jared? E ainda mais no ambiente de trabalho?

- Ótimo, o Jensen poderá te mostrar como trabalhamos aqui e também o apresentar aos outros funcionários. Eu tenho uma reunião agora, mas voltarei no final da tarde para saber como andam as coisas. – Disse Alan, que apertou a mão de Jared mais uma vez antes de sair da sala e deixar os dois sozinhos.

O ar de repente pareceu sumir, o ambiente ficou mais quente, Jensen se sentia sufocado. Os olhos de Jared estavam sobre si, como ele imaginou antes de dormir na noite passada e desejou ter mais uma vez, só que não daquela forma.

- Então... Devo chamá-lo de David ou Jensen? – Jared perguntou, acabando com o silêncio desconfortável e deixando Jensen ainda mais sem jeito.

- Me desculpa por ontem, eu não costumo ir a boates e muito menos conhecer caras assim... Eu fiz por impulso. – Jensen tentou se explicar, mesmo sem saber o que dizer.

- Por um momento eu achei que estivesse tentando recriar o conto da Cinderella, mas depois eu percebi que você não tinha deixado nenhuma pista para trás... – Jared falou com um tom sério, mas estava claramente brincando e isso fez Jensen sorrir. – Então cheguei a conclusão de que eu fui muito precipitado e você não gostou disso.

- Não! Eu... Você não foi precipitado, eu que sou meio... Tímido. – Jensen respondeu, olhando para os lados, temendo que alguém pudesse ouvir. – Mas, você não me disse que era advogado.

- Eu disse que faria uma grande entrevista de emprego hoje e que tinha ido para aquela festa para esquecer um pouco o nervosismo. Não lembra?

Jensen pensou um pouco e conseguiu lembrar metade dessa conversa, Jared realmente comentou algo sobre entrevista de emprego, mas o loiro não prestou muita atenção por que... Bom, havia muitas coisas para prestar atenção em Jared, era difícil focar em apenas uma característica.

- É verdade, você falou.

- Então eu vou trabalhar para você? Acho que comecei bem. – Jared falou divertidamente, como ele conseguia ser tão despreocupado e leve naquela situação, era algo que Jensen não conseguia entender.

Jensen ainda se sentia mal pela mentira que contou, mas Jared não parecia ter se importado muito, olhava para Jensen do mesmo jeito que olhou na noite passada; intensamente, sem desviar, como se estivesse encantado. Tudo parecia tão surreal, aquele reencontro improvável, o poder que a presença de Jared exercia em Jensen, estar perto de alguém que se imaginou nunca ver novamente...

Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Ali, no meio do escritório, com todas as pessoas que poderiam ver. Nunca tinha sentindo uma necessidade assim, mas sentiu naquele momento, em que Jared estava apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Os dois passaram algum tempo, que Jensen não conseguiu medir, apenas se olhando como dois bobos e nenhum deles pareceu se importar com isso.

- Jensen, a sua noiva está no telefone querendo falar com você, já ligou umas cinco vezes e dessa vez eu tive que avisá-lo. – Katie falou após aparecer na porta, que ainda estava aberta.

Os dois acordaram do "transe", mas dessa vez o sorriso no rosto de Jared desapareceu e Jensen se sentiu pior do que antes, não queria que ele tivesse descoberto daquele jeito.

- Ahn... Tudo bem, eu vou atender a ligação. – Jensen falou com a voz baixa.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora, com licença. – Jared disse rapidamente e saiu da sala logo em seguida.

Jensen olhou para o telefone onde sua noiva esperava na linha. Por que sua vida tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que não podia escolher algo que realmente gostava? Ou melhor, _alguém_ que realmente gostasse?

**N.A.**

**Oi gente!**

**Bom, a ideia dessa fic surgiu depois que eu assisti um filme chamado Free Fall, muito bom, eu recomendo. Então comecei a escrever e fiz esse primeiro capítulo em três horas, sem parar mesmo. Foi isso o que saiu e estou sem beta-reader, perdoem qualquer erro que passou despercebido.**

**Não pretendo fazer uma fic muito grande, acho que três capítulos apenas, não quero me comprometer a fazer uma super produção e depois não dar conta. Por favor, me digam o que acharam do plot, se tem futuro ou não, preciso dos coments de vocês, ok?**

**Um grande beijo, espero que se divirtam.**

**Rose.**


End file.
